The history of Sabo
by Semitura
Summary: What happened to Sabo all thorse years? Why he didn't go to MarineFord?...


**PROLOGUE**

It had been a week since that. The general officer of the revolutionary army had gone out on an important mission to stop Kaido and send the yonko Shanks to stop the MarineFord war. He had hope in Whitebeard and his crew. He also knew how strong Luffy was now. He wouldn't allow Ace to die so easily.

Since the publicly announce of the execution of Ace, it had been 2 weeks. Sabo immediately moved on but he wasn't going to MarineFord. He would go to a remote island in the new world where the yonkos Shanks and Kaido were fighting. He knew how strong that was that man. He had to send him to the war. He knew that he was the only one who could stop that war was the hero who saved the life of his brother Luffy 10 years ago.

Akagami No Shanks.

**BATTLE AGAINST KAIDO**

When he arrived to that island, his eyes couldn't believe what they saw. Actually that colossal clash between the two yonkos was intense- it was as if heaven were witnessing that battle. He didn't have much time. He stopped Kaido with his pipe.

" Fast, there's no time left! Go away from here! You have to go to MarineFord! " That was what the young revolutionary said before Kaido counterattacked.

"Well. What do we have here?" You would a young dare devil?" said Kaido.

"Who are you?" asked Shanks.

"That does not matter now. You have to go!" Sabo looked at Shanks with a reckless face. If he didn't hurry, he won't arrive in time to the war.

"Okay... the truth is that I had thought go as soon as I finished with this battle. But I see that the situation requires a plan change. Guys, we're going to MarineFord!" was the last thing he said before leaving the island.

"Thank you" he whispered Sabo.

"It seems that I will have to fight you brat. I'm Kaido the beast, a new world yonko. I ate the Fear Fear No Mi model bear, I am a human bear"

"A bear, huh? I used to hunt them when he was 10 years old. "Sabo smiled " I'll introduce myself then. I'm Sabo, general officer second in command and the Revolutionary Armory. I haven't eaten any Akuma No Mi. But don't underestimate me! " Said Sabo.

" A revolutionary? What makes a revolutionary here? Were you commanded by Dragon?" Kaido was really confused. That guy was really someone very mysterious.

"Yes, I am a revolutionary. But I wasn't sent by Dragon-san. I am only fulfilling my role in this war" said Sabo

"Interesting" Kaido smiled "It will be a pleasure to play with you for a while"

Meanwhile, in the distance Akagami Shanks looked toward the island meanwhile it was visible. The collision between the yonko and the revolutionary could be seen from outside of this.

'That boy... do you think that he can beat Kaido? " It was Lucy Roo which asked this.

"…You also felt it, right? He has a very strong Haki. I don't know if he will be able to beat Kaido. But he will at least entertain it"

"Captain" said Yasoop "don't you think that he looks like that boy?" Shanks smiled hearing that.

"Yeah..." he sighed "He really looks like Luffy"

Meanwhile on the island, the clash of Kaido and Sabo was tight, really not fit doubt that both were very strong, Sabo was attacking with his Armor Haki and dodging with Observation Haki.

"I have no more time to play. My real prey escapes" Kaido looked to the already distant boat of Shanks "Let's finish this" saying this, Kaido was transformed into a giant bear

"Oh. So at the end you will take me seriously?" Sabo knew that the yonko had been playing with him since then "Then I'll show you my true power..." saying this, Sabo made a grip with his right hand, while left holding pipe, unfounded whit Armor Haki.

"Well then" Kaido was preparing to fight

"Show me your power!" said both at the same time.

Never saw similar battle. One against one. Body to body. It was worth seeing. Sabo's speed and strength of Kaido were something otherworldly. Both seemed to not give an accurate to hit his enemy. The ground trembled. The vessels near the island where the battle occurred were stunned before the power that should have whoever that were fighting.

"It's not Akagami" said one of Kaido's nakama.

"But... it is as strong as he" said another.

"You have already heard to our captain. We should not intervene" said a third.

Sabo had come alone on a boat that bobbed in the waves.

The battle lasted 4 days. Really was difficult to know what the hell was going on in that island.

"Ha...ha..." Kaido looked at his opponent. He was in his human form. Actually that guy had been at its height. But now he lay on the ground, bleeding.

"Ha...ha... s... still... not..." said Sabo, meanwhile he was trying to stand.

"It is enough" said Kaido "The battle has ended. The war has ended. There is no need to prolong this"

".. .The war…finished?" asked Sabo, rising barely.

"1 hour ago exactly the MarineFord war concluded. I know because I heard with my Haki my pirate crew mention it" said Kaido "but... I wanted to conclude this duel"

"Tie" said Sabo

"It seems that" said Kaido "I'll not forget you, Sabo-san" saying this, Kaido was turned around. He was bleeding but he didn't go down in any moment. Really that guy had given him a good beating.

"… I see... ha..." Sabo fainted.

**THE NEWS OF THE DEATH OF ACE**

It had been several hours since the war ended. Some revolutionaries worried about Sabo went to the island where he was fighting against Kaido.

"You think that he is well, Dog?" said a green eyed and brown haired girl. With a dress and a headband with cat ears about 17 years old.

"I do not know to tell you the truth, Cat" now it was a guy with the same characteristics as the girl, but wearing t-shirt, pants and a hat with dog ears.

They arrived at the island where Sabo and Kaido had fought. Before landing they checked that everything was calm to confirm that the battle was over. They sought for the island. They only had to follow the path of destruction to find Sabo lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding.

"General!" they shouted at the same time. Dog ensured that he was still alive by checking his pulse.

"Still alive" he replied

"I'm glad you say that" in a sigh of relief, Cat looked at his general. "We have to take him to Báltigo and heal his wounds"

"Don't say the obvious, Cat!" said Dog.

And thus, Dog and Cat carried Sabo to Báltigo. Then it would be a week until he regained consciousness.

"..._Where?_.." He parted his eyes confused. That looked like a hospital room. Wait. He was fighting against Kaido. What the hell had happened? He returned to close his eyes trying to remember what had happened.

"_Sabo?... can you hear me? _" a female voice sneaked into his thoughts.

"..._Koala?... _"He opened his eyes slowly. He looked at the girl who was speaking. Indeed, she was Koala. A 21-year-old girl belonging to his squad made up only of 10 people.

"Thank goodness," said relieved "carry unconscious a week"

"... A…w...A WEEK?!" He woke up alerted. Shit. Why was that surprising him so much if he had been fighting at least 4 days a yonko.

He joined quickly and got in his clothes. He had to catch up to the and fast. He had to know. He must to know what had happened to his brother.

"Sabo! You're not in terms to walk! You need to rest still!" shouted Koala

He came to a hall where the 9 remaining members of his squad were waiting.

"Well, look who has appeared at the end" some commented.

"Ace... What happened to Ace!?" they had never seen Sabo as he was now. It was a mixture of despair, anger, ignorance...

All were silent, with faces of pain and sorrow. A 16-year-old girl broke the silence.

"It is difficult to explain... it is better that you yourself see it" said, extending Sabo a newspaper.

"Yes, thanks Mamut" answered Sabo. He got to read it there himself, standing. Suddenly, he couldn't believe was what he saw.

"... No..." he fell to his knees. That could not be true, it had to be a dream. _A nightmare._

"_Whoa Ace. Did you steal Dadan's liquor?_ "

It was not possible, no...

"nononononnonono**NO" **Hebegan to cry. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Why he couldn't do it? Perhaps that was real? Was everything real?

"_Do you know one thing? When men drink alcohol together they become brothers!_ "

Brothers, brothers...they were brothers and he only betrayed them. He was not going to help them when they needed him the most. He felt guilty

"…..Ace..."

"_Starting today..._"

"…..**ACE**... "

_"We're brothers!"_

"...**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"The shout was heard all over the place. He blacked out at the time. But even so, he could hear multiple voices.

"Sabo-san!" was the voice of a woman

"Sabo-kun!" several men's voices

"General!" shouted other men and women

"Sabo!" screaming Koala

_"...Sabo…" _the last voice was that of siblings

"_… Ace... forgive me! _" It was the only thing that he tried to say before losing consciousness.

After that, everyone at the base were wondering what had happened. Even Dragon was concerned.

When Sabo recovered the knowledge a few hours later, he said only one thing until it encompass in his room:

"**DON'T DISTURVE ME**"

**A RAY OF HOPE, ROBIN**

Had already passed two weeks since what happened in MarineFord. It had been since a week ago of hearing nothing about the general officer of the Revolutionary Army Sabo.

Meanwhile, not far from Báltigo, a boat arrived from Tequila Wolf. Robin looked at the beauty of the island from the boat.

"Robin-sama. We'll soon arrive at Báltigo" said one of the revolutionaries who were on the boat.

"Good" said Robin. Really wanted to know who was the most wanted criminal in the world and his captain father: Monkey D. Dragon.

They arrived in Báltigo. Robin took off the coat and observed the revolutionary base.

"We will take you with Dragon-san" said a revolutionary

"Okay" they went into the base climbing stairs and following a several number of corridors that had several rooms. People that looked through windows or were outside the rooms looked at the scene. Even many continued to that pair.

Ones said "It is Nico Robin"

Others said "the light of the revolution!"

Others commented "Look, it's Robin!"

They followed by a very long stairs.

"This is so far I can get. Only the top and guests can upload. You just have to follow up to a room in which put Dragon"

"Thank you, revolutionary-san"

So she did. It was a room with only four gates. The right wall had one putting Iva and a Kanji that Okama Way was spelled. To the left there were two. One putting Lara and another Sabo, with letters that spelled ASL crossed with two bones. In the front one in which put Dragon with an engraved dragon drawing.

"It must be this," Robin said.

"You must be...Nico Robin, right? Sit down, there is much talk about"

And they talked for hours. They talked about Luffy, the straw hat crew, Ohara, the void century and ancient weapons- in special Uranus. Robin was going to leave when Dragon stopped her.

"One more thing" said

"Tell me" said Robin

".. .Is about one of my subordinates, Sabo... you see… Could leave him that newspaper you have? In addition, I think that you should talk about Luffy. He also knows him" asked Dragon.

"Clearly, as you order" said Robin, taken aback by the fact that that such Sabo knew Luffy.

Said and done, Robin approached the door where put Sabo and ASL. She knocked the door.

"... Let me... in peace..." said a male voice between sobs.

"Are you Sabo-san? Dragon wanted to speak with you, is about Luffy"

Then, the door opened slightly and with speed a figure picked up the newspaper. Robin was much surprised by the speed of the subject and sighed, waiting for the guy to finish reading.

Sabo began to read the newspaper. The cover covering a new about Luffy had gone to MarineFord again.

"…. Luffy...you're still alive... thank goodness..." Sabo was actually relieved and was surprised to read that. He opened the door and immediately recognized the woman: Nico Robin, one of Luffy's nakama. His brother's nakama. "We have to talk" he said.

"I was waiting that" said Robin.

**VISITING ACE**

A month had passed since Robin came to the revolutionary base. She was in charge of Sabo´s division which consisted of 10 people. All of them had something to do with the World Government and not for good.

A girl named Mamut, 16 years old which formerly was a noble of a Kingdom ravaged by the Buster Call to keep information of the void century and Hack, 18 years old who was like her brother, a Fishman who saved Mamut of the catastrophe and had been expelled from the Navy for being a rebel.

Dog and Cat, which were both 17-year-old twins and former slaves.

Lara, who was kidnapped by pirates and was being sought by the Government world for being daughter of Hikari D Zero, member of Roger pirates.

Carlos and David, both 19 years old bandits sought by the Navy who wanted to change their country.

Bunny, an unwanted daughter, who was abandoned by a Vice-Admiral.

Koala, former slave and only human member band Pirates of the Sun. Being sought by the Government for being a rebel in search of the Fishmen and human equality.

And finally, Sabo, knew only that it had an accident 10 years ago and was looking for freedom and that there was no slavery. But never mentioned its relationship with the World Government...

That morning, Sabo went to the sea with a box and a Log Pose pointing to the island where the buried bodies of Ace and Whitebeard were.

He arrived without problems to that island. It really was a beautiful flower-filled site.

He walked to the tombs of Whitebeard and Ace, looked at the smallest and put the box opposite it.

He looked at the Tomb. An orange cowboy hat, a necklace and a dagger decorated the two sticks that had put up the Tomb. Underneath, a letter with the name of PORTGAS D. ACE highlighted and beneath it, it was put:

"PORTGAS D. ACE. BORN ON BASTILLE, EAST BLUE. GROWN ON GOA, EAST BLUE," Sabo scowled to read that part "DIED IN THE MARINEFORD WAR. REAL NAME: GOL D. ACE. SON OF THE PIRATE KING GOL D. ROGER AND PORTGAS D. ROUGE. BROTHER OF MONKEY D LUFFY AND SABO"

He istopped when he read that part. How the hell could they know of its existence? He continued reading...

" COMMANDER OF THE SECOND SQUADRON OF THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES. CAPTAIN OF THE SPADE PIRATES.

YOUR WILL NEVER DIE.

YOUR BROTHERS, THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES, YOUR GRANDFATHER MONKEY D GARP AND YOUR BROTHER LUFFY (AWAY)."

That explained everything, if Garp was there at the time of the funeral then it's logical that his name was recorded there.

"Hi Ace" he sat in the box, before placed. "You may have noticed already, but anyway I will introduce me. I'm your brother, Sabo" He stopped, as if he was waiting for a response that never came.

"I don't know how to tell you what happened to me... just, it happened... in that time it was confusing... I lost no memory or forgot you. I just wanted to be free... and being a revolutionary I would do it..." Sabo started crying ".. .I couldn't return... I wasn't when you wanted me more... I am one horrible big brother" he stopped, just memories were mixed into the head and it was unbearable.

"Ace... can forgive me some day?" Exactly who was talking to? His brother was dead. There he was alone... "... I... Let me... Let me protect Luffy from today forward!... look, I brought this..." "Sabo took out a newspaper of Luffy in MarineFord making the funeral ritual" Luffy is still alive... within two years will be back on track, a nakama of him told me, is called Nico Robin and is with us... "And he was still talking alone. He put the cutout in the Tomb."…"Ace..." memories of his childhood came to his mind, those days of happiness when he was a child, the accident, his life as a revolutionary... so much happened in 10 years...

"... and... also I brought this" he pulled out three cups of sake from the box, along with a bottle of sake.

"Look! They are like that the ones we used when we were kids. Someday I will come with Luffy and we'll offer again. What do you think? " He placed the cups and the bottle on the box, looking into the Tomb again. Waiting for a response that would never come.

"…Ace..." he couldn't hold it anymore. He came to the tomb and fell in front of it, crying.

"**FORGIVE ME ACE!** "He couldn't more. He drowned a shout and as if his brother were there listening to him, he said it.

"I'M A HORRIBLE BIG BROTHER! IT WAS ASSUMED THAT I WAS ALSO GOING TO PROTECT LUFFY!... AND YOU!... " He looked at the Tomb. He could only see PORTGAS D. ACE on it " YOU DIED PROTECTING LUFFY! AND I... DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO PREVENT IT! IDIOT! YOU WERE ALWAYS SO! JUST... YOU JUST COULD RUN AWAY MEANWHILE YOU COULD!... you were free... you could have been free... but... even Luffy told you, right?... Yeah... He told you to run away and you didn't listen to him... you decided to preserve your pride... you'll never change... really...YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE ACE!...BECAUSE OF THAT OUR LITTLE BROTHER IS SUFFERING...no…..He's not the only one... Grandpa... your nakama... even Dadan... and... I... all... just...You couldn't have left once your pride and save yourself and Luffy?... answer me Ace...DIDN'T YOU LEARN NONETHING WHEN YOU METED ME!? DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE FIRE OF THE GRAY TERMINAL!? DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT FOR NOT RUNNING AWAY WE ENDED UP WOUNDED THE DAY THAT BLUEJEAM GRABBED LUFFY!? **DON'T YOU REMEMBER MY ACCIDENT !? HOW NOBODY COULD DO ANYTING TO AVOID IT!?** ... you do... right?..." everything he had to say had been said. He stayed there, crying. He had to let off his feelings. "... ha... ha... all these 10 years... I tried to meet you..." He could not more. He was mentally shattered. He didn't know how to feel, his brother died trying to protect him. He knew it very well. He could simply not accept it, he could not accept the death of his brother. He just... wanted to that it would have been otherwise.

"... Forgive me, Ace... forgive me... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He continued apologizing as if he waited for his brother to tell him something. Anything.

" _... Sabo!... don't do it!..._….

It was the voice of Ace, he recalled his brother's voice calling him. He couldn't avoid himself for thinking that was the answer to his prays...

"_Sabo... promise me one thing_"

"_Tell me, Ace_"

"_I w__want to live without regrets. Would you promise that you will do the same?_"

".._Sure!... we will live without regrets!_ "

"You fulfilled your promise, Ace... really... died without regrets. That makes me happy... I won't regret anything when I see him again... I'll liberate Goa someday... and I'll be free!...Ace... only thing that I regret is... that I couldn't tell you in person all that I have said now... but I have a feeling that if I didn't said it ... then I would be breaking that promise" Sabo rose, wiping tears.

"Do you know? At the end I was not pirate, but I'm a revolutionary. A person seeking freedom... In addition, you won't believe me, but the Chief of the Revolutionary Army... is the father of Luffy" Sabo looked into the tomb of Ace, imagining his reaction to that information.

"You were really a great brother. I will come back to see you, but until then..." Sabo smiled. He was not going to go there and leave a weak view of him in front of his brother.

"Goodbye, Ace"

He approached another grave and bowed.

"Thank you very much for having care of my brother. Actually I owe you much, Whitebeard..." and with this, Sabo sailed to the sea with only one goal: get stronger and meet Luffy one day to protect him.

**THE EXPECTED MEETING**

Two years, would take two years to Luffy and Sabo could be found. It was during a mission of Sabo, Hack and Koala in Dressrosa. Sabo had seen the Coliseum battle and could not believe what their eyes: his brother Luffy was involved. He knew that he had to see him. The prize was the Mera-Mera the Akuma No Mi of Ace.

It was not difficult to infiltrate the Coliseum. In fact it was too easy. He searched for Luffy everywhere until at last he heard his voice.

"I understand! Then I will follow you" Who would he follow? He really wanted to know about what where talking about Luffy and the two people who were with him.

"But Luffy-sempai, the Mera-Mera No Mi..." he was going to get it. He had to. So Ace would understand that he would take his place.

"Definitely I'll get the Mera-Mera... don't worry and come out of here!" eh, that was his line, he decided to enter the scene.

"The Mera-Mera can't be given to you, straw hat Luffy"

"Huh? Who do you think you are? " He wanted to respond "I am the brother of Luffy" but it did not, the Green-haired boy continued talking.

"Talking that way to Luffy-sempai? This is the brother of the legendary Fire First Ace! Ya know? Furthermore, it's the man who will be the pirate King!"

"All that... I knew it already!" he really hated that guy. He pushed him and approached to his brother.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? he is my friend! Who you think you are?"

"Luffy... been a while..." Sabo took off his top hat and smiled "I was waiting for this moment for 12 years, Luffy"

Luffy couldn't believe it, it was... it was... it could not be...

"_Sabo has... died_"

He was dead, his brother was dead, but there was no doubt. That man could not be another person more. Luffy fell to the ground.

"L-Luffy-sempai!" shouted Bartolomeo, still on the ground

"Well, what? You're still a crybaby? "Sabo knelt to be at the height of his brother, Sabo took the helmet and beard.

"You have grown much, Luffy" the top hat that Sabo hold onto his hands fell to the soil together to him when Luffy embraced him

"Waaaaaaaaaa... S... waaa... bu... waa... you... waa... were... waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...SABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sabo understood that as "_I thought you were dead. I'm glad that you are OK_"

"I know that there is much that I have to explain, but now you have to go with your nakama, right?"

"waa... y-yeah... you... the mera-mera..."

"Yes, I'm going to get the Mera-Mera... now... I'll be Lucy!"

Sabo weared the beard, coat, helmet and sunglasses, Luffy painted him an X in the chest with felt-tip pen. They really believed that that would be enough for anyone noticing the change.

"What... DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!?" Bartolomeo couldn't believe it. That man... did him really know Luffy? and also... Did he trusted him?

Sabo wiped tears and called Koala for a Den-Den Mushi.

"Moshi, moshi? Koala-des! "

"Koala! How's everything there? "

"Robin appears to be in this country, it's been a while. I really want to see her..."

"That seems, I already came across her captain"

"You found him? It's great! "

"Yeah, I thought that when he saw me he would stick me right away"

"Hurm... do you cried?"

"snift... of course not!"

".. .Even if you had been there, what might have been you able to change?"

"…"

".. .there is no answer to that question"

"Anyway, call me when you have information from the underground"

"Understood!"

"Anyway... I'm going to recover the Mera-Mera No Mi! Because Ace's will... should be inherited! "

Sabo hung Den-Den Mushi.

**A LAST GOODBYE**

A little more, just a little more and he might get the Mera-Mera No Mi. He won't allow anyone else to take it. It would be for him. He would take the legacy of his brother and protect Luffy. He'll do it by their brotherhood. He was so close to get it, only a little more...

When he ate it, he had to admit that it was disgusting but... at the same moment he closed his eyes for a moment, a moment that for Sabo was eternal. For him the time stopped.

When he opened them, ihe was not in the Coliseum. He was in a black space.

"Where... I am?" Sabo looked to his around, suddenly the place was covered with fire. But to the surprise of Sabo, he was not burn.

"... Sabo..." It was as the voice of a ghost. He remembered the voice of Ace calling him the same way 12 years ago. He turned and then saw him.

"...Ace?..." was he watching really Ace? It was now higher, he wore that orange hat, beaded necklace, black trousers with a red belt, that green dagger and a pair of black boots.

"... Sabo... you have grown" It was really true. That 10-year-old boy was now a man of 22. He really had changed a lot, especially with that hair and the scar that was on the left side of the face.

"…ACE... Ace**!... ACE!...** " He embraced him, he could not help it. He cried. Both fused in a hug filled with mixed feelings.

"Sabo... I forgive you, how not would do it? You're my brother after all"

"Ace..."

"I heard you that day that you come to my grave..." Sabo couldn't help but get excited, was... was really Ace talking to him? Was everything real?

"Sabo, listen to me, you also have to forgive me, forgive me for being such an idiot brother"

"…Ace..." Sabo hugged his stronger brother "Of course that forgive you. Finally and after all…you listened me for once in your life. You protected Luffy until the end. You protected our brother. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I will protect him from now"

"I know, Sabo" was... was Ace crying? "I know that you will protect Luffy from now on. I know that you will take my legacy... I am going to leave it in your hands! My power! Meet my legacy!... you have to see Luffy the pirate King. You'll do it, Sabo? "

"... of course I will do it! Ace, starting from now... Let's fight together! "

Sabo opened his eyes and time began to flow again. What for him had been an eternity, was a second in real life. In a fast and accurate movement, he took Rebecca, jumped and his hand were wrapped in flames.

" Waa! It burns!... wait. It doesn't burn. Would have been my imagination? I have become fire myself after all... Ace... I am going to use your technique! " Sabo fist began to burn more intensely, as proclaiming to heaven that he was he was going to be the new user of that fruit. He shouted with all his strength **"HIKEN!" **The floor of the ring was completely crushed and both fell into a corridor which was under the Coliseum, were in the basement.

_"have ever seen, Ace?... I will do it!_"at that time the Sabo hand returned to ignite. Ok…maybe je didn't had control over his new power at all...

**EPILOGUE**

_"Ace, Luffy, are you fine? I know the answer is yes. I know that you will not die so easily in the fire"_

Sabo approached to his brother "Luffy. Your arm was not like a gun?"

"_For when you've read this letter. I would have already sailed out to sea_"

"Sabo!" the black-haired guy looked at her brother. He was so imposing. He seemed so strong. Shit. Why did to be so weak in the eyes of his older brother?

"_By the way, Ace. Who is older than the two? Having two older brothers and one little bro... is a little weird. Don't you think?_ "

He looked at his younger brother "You have not changed anything, Luffy..." he smiled.

"Of course I've changed! You will show how strong I am!"

"Ah, yeah?" Then get up and do it"

"_But... This tie of brotherhood is my greatest treasure_"

Luffy stood, looked at his older brother and smiled

"Do you see? I'm not a crybaby anymore"

"It seems that you gonna need my help"

"It seems so... will you help me... brother?"

"_Luffy is still a crybaby, please... take care of him for me!_"

He knew that his younger brother was not as weak as it used to be in the past, from that moment would on they will fight. All the three together...

"_One day we will return to find us in the sea_"

"Sure! After all, it is the elder brother that should take care of the younger, right? "

"_Dragon-san... want to be free, one day want to return to Goa... and say that I am a noble knowing that I am free!_"

Free... Yes, he would be free. With Luffy knew that couldn't be it, after all he was going to be the pirate King. He knew very well that he was going to do it.

"But you do not believe that I am so weak as 12 years ago!"

"Ahaja. You better not underestimate my strength too. I have to warn you that I am much stronger"

"_I will be stronger... and I'll protect Luffy!_"

It was his legacy. It was his part as elder brother. He'll protect Luffy. He wasn't going to let just a little brother who is a little slow.

"So le's fight together, Mugiwara No Luffy"

"But... I think that we have not introduced each other" Luffy grinned, Sabo recalled that same smile of that child for 7 years to become his little brother.

"I'm Luffy! Captain of the straw hat band! I have 19 years and a reward of 500 million of berries for my head," proudly proclaimed" I'm also the brother of Portgas D. Ace and yours, Sabo "

"Nice to meet ya, Luffy" he said, laughing a bit

"I am Sabo, I am 22 years old, I'm general officer of the revolutionary army and second in command, have no bounty on my head" he saw the expression of Luffy by saying that it was part of the revolutionary army, it was an expression of doubt, surprise and confusion. "... I am also brother Portgas D. Ace and yours, Luffy"

"Revolutionary?" there was, was perfectly aware of it, that fact meant that he knew his father, Monkey D. Dragon.

"Yes, do you know? The leader of the revolutionary army is your father, Monkey D. Dragon, I know that it sounds like a lie but-" he was cut by Luffy.

"Yes, already knew that, gramps told me" Luffy grinned

"I see" that left him shocked. So gramps had spoke to him of his father.

"In all ways" continued Luffy "no time so tell me everything that happened to you, right?"

"... true..." Sabo said this with a sad tone.

"But when this is all over, I have to tell you many things and I am sure that you also want to tell me many others"

"Sure! Then... let's fight together! "

"Yeah!"

And with this, the two brothers went to the Royal Palace. Willing to overcome Doflamingo.

**THE END**


End file.
